Feb 2017 Drabble
by Big Bad Wolfy
Summary: Rated M for good reason. Late posting of February drabbles. These do run as a series and they reference back to Poison and Honey.


Oops, should have posted this one before April 2017. Another mature BVDN late post; 6 prompts, was probably 40 mins and 400w limit.

This set of drabbles do run in series and reference back to Poison and Honey. To be honest I really like April more than this one. I don't really think my smut writing skills are all that great. These have not been beta-ed, please don't hesitate to review.

* * *

.

Candy

.

It started with a kiss. No, really, a kiss, the chocolate candy kind. That was how Bulma first coaxed the shy bandit Yamcha into taking her all the way to home base.

With Vegeta, all it took was a kiss too. Although he didn't pounce until the next night, and he didn't need any coaxing.

Bulma plunged a hand into the open bag of Hershey's kisses, plastic crinkling, happy orange 50% off sticker smiling up at the bright lab lights above. She peeled back the red foil wrapper and popped one into her mouth and continued typing away, chipping away at mistakes in the program's code as sweet velvety chocolate melted in her mouth.

 _Mmm_. Just like she melted at his touch that night on the balcony. She bit her lip and squirmed a little in her seat at the memory of his hot tongue lavishing her clit. She bucked, involuntarily, at the electric tingle dancing over the flesh surrounding her sensitive center.

Warmth overtook her as she gave into the memory of him sliding his thumb over her. Tapping keys quieted as she pulled her hands away, pulling them close to her stomach, biting her lip, in anticipation, and feeling a little dirty for what she was about to do. But it was 3am, in her private lab, who would bother her as she took a quick, and well-deserved, break to rub one out to thoughts of the sexy, alien warrior that had once tried to destroy her home planet?

She ran her hands over her thighs stopping at the hem of her skirt to pull it up, lifting her butt out of her chair. She ran her finger over her slit, through her panties then slipped passed the garment to stroke her sensitive nub. She leaned back in the chair until her ass hung almost off the edge.

"Mmm. Vegeta."

.

.

Dark

.

There he stood in the doorway of her lab, holding what looked like a shiny, metal cube in one hand, looking like he was ready to chuck it at who or what ever dared to piss him off next.

He tromped in, black eyes as dark as an F5 tornado at midnight. Bulma knew he was about a hundred times as powerful, but she met his glare and snarl with the same reckless bravery of storm chaser, ready and willing to ride out a wild tempest for the thrill, and for the want of a better understanding of such incredible raw power.

Vegeta tossed the cube at her feet, and it landed just short of her favorite pair of red Chucks, crunching tile, sending up bit and pieces of linoleum and shiny steel detritus.

"You've eluded me long enough!" Vegeta spat, "Now that I've found your hide out you have nowhere to run."

"I wasn't hiding," she lied, her eyes never flinching. "What is this mess?"

"Your worthless human technology. All six of them, neatly wrapped. As I understand it, you humans are celebrating yet another inane holiday today. Consider this my gift to you." He crossed his arms, smirking. "Now, where is mine?"

Without thinking Bulma grabbed a handful kisses and threw them at him. Of course he effortlessly dodged everyone of them. Foil wrapped chocolate bounced off the table behind him, some of them plunking against the boxes and gutted machinery and skittering to the floor at his feet.

"Oh! With the way you treat those training bots you didn't deserve a single kiss I threw at you."

"Kiss?" he asked, suddenly remembering the balcony incident from a month ago. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"What?!" Bulma blushed. "No!" Another lie.

Vegeta reached down and grabbed up one of the chocolate kisses. "Do you mean this? So the word does refer to a consumable item after all."

.

.

Milk

.

Bulma quickly changed the subject. Toeing the metal chunk at her feet she demanded, "So, there are six complete bots in this mangled excuse for origami?"

"Yes." Vegeta replied, smugly, proud of his work.

She grit her teeth. Good. Anger was good. As long as she was angry at him she would not have to think about the other night. His self-satisfied smile irked her like a mar in her just polished nails.

He slid up to her with panther-like grace, licking up her anger as cat would lap up milk. Like he had lapped at the creamy skin of her womanly mound, he thought. Unknowingly, his tongue darted out just past his lips, as if reaching out to do just that.

He nudged the metal, causing it to roll back. It thunked loudly, and Bulma could not help but reel backwards to keep her toes from being smashed. Her butt hit the edge of her desk.

"Like I said. I've given you my gift. Now where is mine," He growled low, the sound was like rumbling lion's warning that seemed to reverberate the air all around her.

She quickly steeled herself. "That isn't the sort of gift you give for Valentine 's Day, Vegeta. But, what with you Saiyans and your love of battle, I shouldn't be surprised that you associate fighting with sentiment."

"Love of battle is the only love a Saiyan knows."

The statement stuck Bulma as sad, and the feeling took a little of the heat from the furnace of her temper. Her put upon stone edge softened first in her eyes, and then in her mouth.

She reached for his hand, the one holding the chocolate kiss. He let her pull his hand up to chest height. He opened his palm to reveal the little red dollop of sweet.

"This is the kind of gift we give on this day. It's a kiss."

.

.

Velvelty

.

"Go on, try it," Bulma coaxed, "You liked the wine, I know you'll like this too."

As soon as he peeled back the wrapper a sweet, rich scent filled his nose. He plucked it from the foil, which he tossed aside without thought, and brought the smooth candy closer to his lips, hesitantly, wondering in the back of his mind if it was safe to eat.

"I'm not trying to poison you."

He eyed her suspiciously, and in all seriousness said, "I would not put it past you. It was you who proposed we wipe out Dr. Gero before he even created the androids. Not that I don't admire your blood lust, but, I just think your execution could use some work."

"Execution, huh?" She spat, the fire in her rising up again. "Wouldn't I just love to execute you."

The corners of his mouth turned up, in wicked amusement. "Oh?" he countered, "And if, assuming a miracle took place, you successfully executed me who would provide fuel for your self-pleasuring activities?"

"How long were you standing in that doorway before you came in?" Bulma demanded, red burning hot in her face.

He laughed as she wished for the floor to swallow her whole. He stopped reveling in her misery long enough to pop the chocolate into his mouth. It melted on his tongue as the woman seethed before him.

"If all you came here to do was harass me into fixing your damned bots you've won. I'll get to work on them right away, as soon as you just fuck off."

She pushed him to no avail; he stood there as immovable as a mountain, a chuckling, asshole of a mountain.

"This confection is richer than the wine you offered previously. No bite, just velvet sweet against the tongue. And in that way it is unlike you."

"But," he said, "while it may not be not be equivalent to you as a whole, I could compare it to one part of you that is sweet and velvety on the tongue."

.

.

Semi-Sweet

.

It started with an innocent kiss. The chocolate kind. She could taste that chocolate on her tongue, the sugary sweet diluted with his unique flavor, giving it more of a semi-sweet tang.

He pushed her back against the table, kneeing her legs apart, making himself at home there. She welcomed him in, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. Running her hands over the naked flesh of his muscled back, she pulled him in, closer, her finger tips running over flexing ridges and planes. Vegeta worked his hands past her lab coat to hike up her skirt and reached up under her shirt.

Bulma reached down and grabbed his ass, without shame to pull him even closer against her. He obliged, grinding his hips into her groin. His hardness advertising its need, through the thin material of his training shorts. Feverishly she rubbed her mound against him, impatient, driven by the need to be filled.

He tore away from their heated kissing, leaving her gasping for breath but not giving her a chance to recover as he set to licking and nipping at her neck.

He pulled her coat down, roughly trapping her arms at her sides and he worked his way down her collar bone. Each suckle and nip hitching her breathing in time with her hips thrusts, her belly undulating, causing her perky breasts to rise and fall.

He tore away the coat, freeing her to promptly pull her cami over her head. The garment only served to bind her again. Before she knew it Vegeta had already removed and discarded her bra. She cried out as his hot mouth wrapped around her nipple. Cami gone, she reached to clench her fingers in his stiff spikes. As he sucked and flicked her with his tongue he held the small of her back, not wanting to lose the feel of her against him. With his free hand he released his cock from the binding of his training shorts. And not waisting any time he pushed her panties aside and plunged into her already wet slit, without hesitation.

.

.

Silky Smooth

.

Already wet, he slid into her silky smooth perfection seamlessly. Reining back his power so as to not her hurt her, he quickly dropped his hand to the table as he sucked air in through clenched teeth and released it in hoarse profanity. As much as he tried to control himself wood still splintered at her sides, victim to a pleasure hazed Saiyan.

She never noticed the sounds of destruction over her own cries. However she did notice when he remained stiff, still clenching the table and unmoving, fighting to control the rate of his breathing.

Bulma ran her finger along the hairline at the nape of his neck, gently scratching with her finger tips. With her other hand she ran laps up his back and then down again. He was as tense a coiled spring of inch thick steel. Her motions undid him gently, and he relaxed as she again ran her hand down his back. She followed with the other hand until she held his lean hips.

"please?" she asked, whispering into his ear, as she carefully pushed his hips away from her. He allowed it, his length drawing out of her just until only his tip remained wrapped in warmth.

She stopped for the length of a breath and slowly pulled him into her again, sighing into his ear as he filled her to the hilt. His breathing slowed to a less fervent level as she led him in a slow and gentle rhythm.

When it seemed he had gained control of himself he reached up for her hips, increasing the frequency of his thrusts, more. And more, until Bulma cried out. His grip on her hips tightened a little as he pulled her against him, but she didn't need his encouragement to crash against him.

She crashed, and she crashed, like wild ocean waves against an unyielding cliff side. She crashed, and like the ocean wave she eroded him until he crumbled. The sound of their destruction echoed of the high ceiling of her lab.


End file.
